Ever Snow
by Seena
Summary: Mana (the Black Magician Girl)'s past life adventures, and eventual romance, in ancient Egypt...
1. Chapter 1: Netek See?

Ever Snow  
By Seena  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, bad habit of mine... starting another fanfiction when I'm supposed to be working on others! I really DO need to update more often, but I've been needing to write this, too. ^_^ Holy Ra, I'm doing a romance... *grins* Bet you thought you'd never see the day, huh?  
  
Before we go any further, yes, Mana is Black Magician Girl's real name. Mahaado is Black Magician's real name. Not MY names for them, but Kazuki Takahashi's. Okay? ^_^   
  
I'm planning on using the names and original spellings for everything as they're written in the manga, even if it's not the most familiar spelling (such as for , Bakura's home town). The title of the fiction, Ever Snow, will make much more sense later in the story, too...   
  
Let's see. Things will be, for the most part, true to the story line. ...Not Mana's whole romance that a good part of the story is based on, seeing as how the one she's in love with doesn't even exist in Kazuki Takahashi's version. ^_^ But just about everything will fit the story line as I know it. If not, I'll probably mention it. Just expect the timeline to be a little, maybe a lot off, because I'm not sure exactly when everything took place. Oh, and most of the story is set in Thebes, since that was Egypt's capitol.   
  
This chapter is called Netek see?, because that's ancient Egyptian for, Who are you?. And YES, it's real ancient Egyptian, not just me making words up. I don't know much, but I do know some. I plan to put all of my chapter titles in ancient Egyptian, and I'll give you the translation in the chapter so it's not just complete gobbley-gook to you. And all the magic/spells that I can translate will be in ancient Egyptian too; the translations for those, I'll put at the end of the chapter. See, you might learn something! ^_^  
  
Ah, and for religious fanatic people, a warning. I'm going to talk about the ancient Egyptian gods a bit. I know lots of legends, and I know lots of gods, and they're going to be involved a little. If you have a problem with that, it's not my fault. It's not what the story's all about, and I'm not poking at anyone's religion when I'm writing this, so don't take offense to anything. Religion was a way of life in ancient Egypt. Accept it and move on.   
  
Oh! Dedication: To Indigo Tantarian. You are AMAZING, and you know I could never have done any of this without you. And not just because of _Three-In-One Combo!_. You're my inspiration and my friend. To anyone who reads this, go read everything she's ever written right now. ^_^ Or at least _Three-In-One Combo!_ if you haven't, because it's the best fanfiction ever to grace the web, and because you won't know who Ankhkare and Senui are if you don't. ...And even if you do, you probably know them better as Ankh and Scale, but this takes place in ancient Egypt and they haven't been sealed yet, and I like their real names better anyway. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath* All right, let me see. Last I checked, I didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. And I'm very glad that I don't own the dubbed version right now, because I was about ready to die from horror when I heard Yami Mariku's voice. *shudders* ...I don't own any of Kazuki Takahashi's characters or items or... anything. I won't even bother pretending that I do.   
I also don't own Ankhkare; he belongs to Indigo (and Shadi), and I give her much thanks for letting me use him in this. Just about everything I say will be true to her story line, too. Senui's not in this yet, though he'll probably come in a later chapter or two (yes, I do plan to write more!). ...The next chapter, actually. ^_^ He's not mine either. ...Well, at least not as far as fanfiction ownership goes. *grins slightly* I'll just leave you to decide what THAT means on your own...  
  
  
_Ever Snow  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: Netek see?  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Another cloudless morning dawned over the Nile. The gentle rays of the rising sun played across two figures meditating along the river's peaceful banks, promising another warm, dry day. While both master and apprentice sat calmly and serenely as they practiced breathing patterns, only one was truly focused.  
  
Mana inwardly sighed. She didn't hate meditation - it was a nice break from regular training! - but it was so hard to clear her mind of all thought, when so much was going on around her... Bugs chirped along the riverbed, and sheep from a nearby flock cried to each other. The sunlight was warm on her face, and she could smell the sweet grass as a slight breeze tickled her nose. _If only I could go play... just for a little while..._  
  
You're not focusing. Mahaado's voice broke through her thoughts.   
  
The ten-year-old blinked as she realized how far off-count her breathing pattern had become. She bowed her head humbly. I'm sorry, Master Mahaado... It's just so hard to concentrate.  
  
The young priest smiled slightly. Yes, I know. But you have to stop thinking about everything, and just let your mind go. Let go of everything. And focus...  
  
Mana took a deep breath, then nodded, though part of her still knew that it was impossible. And slightly pointless; why concentrate on breathing, when it was already so natural a function?  
  
Then, let's begin again... Mahaado said as he closed his eyes once more. Relax your mind, and your spirit... just breathe. Count to ten with me in your mind, then inhale... exhale... inhale... Good...  
  
And so, the day began, just like any other day that had come before...  
  


**********  


  
Gobbling down the rest of her boiled lamb and steamed vegetables, Mana grinned. After lunch came her favourite part of the day - recess! Two entire hours of free time in which she could do whatever she wanted. Mahaado told her this was training too, in a way, where she could release negative emotions and extra energy holding her back - though he simply laughed when Mana asked if they could spend more time doing _that_ kind of training. While she sometimes hung around the palace to pester the guards, she usually explored the town with Mokuba - the younger brother of a high-priest-to-be, Seto. While Mokuba was almost five full years younger than her, the two young magicians were best friends.   
  
See you later, Master Mahaado! she cried, jumping up from the table and waving goodbye as she dashed towards the door. The older mage smiled slightly and gave a vague wave back before returning to his vegetables.   
  
Giggling happily to herself in anticipation of adventure, the young girl dashed down the hallway to their usual meeting spot just inside the palace gates. Realizing that she was a couple of minutes early, she turned to talk to one of the nearby guards while she waited.   
  
The guard slowly sighed, obviously having dealt with her on similar occasions before. Good afternoon, he responded in a tired voice, refusing to make eye contact.  
  
Mana smiled brightly, unfazed. Isn't it so pretty out today? I love it just after the rainy season... everything feels so fresh and new!  
  
Is that so. His response was more of a statement than a question.  
  
she answered, still smiling as she watched him. Don't you think so?  
  
He shrugged, doing all he could to ignore her.   
  
Mana sighed, catching on that the man wanted her to leave him alone. Leaning against the wall, she looked up at the sky, wondering where Mokuba was.  
  
After a good fifteen minutes of wondering, and deciding that when she saw Mokuba, she'd have to yell at him for being late and making her lose recess time, Mana sighed, then poked the guard. Hey, if Mokuba comes here, tell him I'm looking for him. Okay?  
  
he replied, slight annoyance in his tone.  
  
Sighing again, Mana ran off towards the royal class' section of the palace to go urge her friend to eat faster. _He KNOWS that I only get two hours... and while it's not fair that he gets three, it's doubly not fair that I should have to waste my time and wait for him! But the last time I left without him, he got all upset and didn't even talk to me again for the rest of the week... though he was only four then..._  
  
Lost in her own thoughts, the young magician cut around the corner before crashing into something - or rather, SOMEONE.  
  
Seto cried, falling to the floor in an undignified heap as Mana did the same. Hey, watch where you're going! he glared.  
  
The girl sighed. she replied, standing up again and offering Seto her hand to help him up. He simply glared at it for a moment before getting to his feet himself, brushing off his robes and straightening his hat.   
  
I was looking for your brother, Mana continued. Is he still eating?  
  
Seto shook his head. No. He's not feeling well today.  
  
Mana blinked. ...Oh. Is he okay...? Maybe he should see a healer... ... ...So he's not coming to town with me today?  
  
The young priest rolled his eyes. He'll be fine. And no, he won't be.  
  
she said again as Seto shrugged and walked past her down the hall. After hesitating for a moment, she added, Then will you come instead?  
  
He froze dead in his tracks, then turned around slowly, managing to look surprised and disgusted at the same time. _I_ have things to do. Even if _you_ don't.  
  
Mana frowned slightly crossed her arms. Well, sorry for asking!  
  
Seto frowned and turned around again, continuing his ennobled strut cooly, not even bothering to reply.   
  
Sighing to herself, the young magician slowly turned back the way she came, disheartened and following at a slower pace. Suddenly, he turned around again. Why should I go to town _with_ you when you can just go _for_ me?  
  
Mana blinked. ...Come again?  
  
Seto smirked slightly. I have a parcel to pick up. And you're going to run an errand to town to get it for me.  
  
Opening her mouth to protest that _no_, in fact, she was NOT going to run errands for anybody and least of all him, he cut her off. You're going there anyway. And you don't have much to do without my brother tagging along, anyway.  
  
Mana bit her lip. ...Why should I? There are lots of couriers...  
  
Seto frowned slightly and glanced up and down the hallway almost nervously.   
  
Something about his response caught Mana's interest, and she regarded the older boy with raised eyebrows. Because... why?  
  
His frown deepened, and he lowered his voice. ...I don't trust the couriers. Besides, I ordered you to, and you have to do what I say anyway, according ot my rank and status.  
  
This intrigued Mana even more, though Seto's tone indicated that there was to be no further discussion. She sighed in defeat and slowly nodded.  
  
A smirk returned to the older black mage's face. Good. ...Now, YOU'D better not go poking into my order to see what it is. Trust me, I'll know if you do! Go and come back, and don't dilly-dally along the way. Be good, and I'll teach you a new spell to impress Mahaado with as payment, all right?  
  
Mana smiled, eager at the chance to get ahead and impress her master - especially since she knew she had been falling behind lately. Really? Thank you, Seto!  
  
The priest grinned slightly and turned away. Just see that you get it done...  
  


**********  


  
Walking through the sandy streets of Thebes, Mana studied the piece of papyrus Seto had given her carefully. Having only recently learned how to read, she could barely understand the directions he had written. She didn't dare ask any of the townspeople for help, seeing as most of the common people couldn't read anyway - and if they could, the instructions he had written might get her into trouble. Something about this whole business seemed odd... most packages were delivered straight to palace. Maybe the high priest was doing something illegal? A smile flashed across her face at the thought, then quickly turned into a frown. Seto didn't NEED to do anything illegally. And even if he did, he wouldn't ask HER to help and risk messing it up. Thinking about it made her even more curious, so she decided to just mind the directions... which were confusing enough on their own.  
  
But after changing her mind for the third time and doubling back again the way she came, the young magician was beginning to wish that she hadn't agreed to running this errand. And not just because she was having trouble reading; she wanted to go have some _fun_. It was _her_ time off, anyway... why couldn't she go romp around town? Go and talk to the merchants, maybe do a little shopping, or discover new passageways and hidden areas of town...  
  
_You're almost there..._ She mentally urged herself not to give up as she turned around a corner, still studying the papyrus and trying to recall what all of the symbols meant.  
  
Finally reaching the last order on the scroll, she stopped between two large buildings, and looked down the alley that they created nervously. Supposedly, she was to wait between the two structures until a man came up to her with the parcel she was supposed to pick up. Taking the time to get re-aquatinted with some of the symbols on the scroll, Mana made a mental note to double her efforts on studying her scribing.  
  
However, she didn't have to wait long. After only a couple of minutes, a heavily robed man with pale skin - obviously a foreigner - came up to her and asked, As of late, how many horses have been this way?   
  
Mana smiled slightly. It was the opening sentence to a code that Seto had told her of - both parties were to say a series of lines that proved to the other that they were the other's contact, while not seeming suspicious to any passerby. It seems like half the stable rode this way maybe an hour or two ago.  
  
The man nodded. Might you know where they were off to?  
  
The little girl shrugged. Unfortunately, no. No one stopped to question the riders. Why?  
  
He shrugged in return. No reason; I was only looking for my son.  
  
Mana said. Well, then, I wish you luck in your search.  
  
The foreign man nodded, obviously pleased and assured of her identity from her answers, though skeptical because of her age. After slightly hesitating, he quickly glanced around and lowered his voice. ...You are the one sent by Seto?  
  
Mana smiled in response. I am.  
  
He breathed out a sigh and nodded again, pulling something out between the folds of his long gown. ...Take this scroll to your master, and do not open it. Understand?  
  
She nodded, taking the thin box the scroll was apparently in and wrapping it up in a purple cloth the older mage had given her. Deciding that she shouldn't argue with her contact about Seto being her _master_, she handed the man a golden pendant that she had been given to pay him with. They both smiled and bowed politely to each other before going their separate ways.   
  


**********  


  
Mana broke into a run as she glanced worriedly at the sun. _Seto's going to murder me... I should have gotten back long before now!_  
  
Getting lost in the beginning hadn't helped, even though her contact had arrived after her. Tracing the route back to the palace was hard, though she knew that it was in the northeast. But what had REALLY killed her was that she had stopped at a merchant's booth along the way. The owner was a kind old man; a traveler selling such a strange, foreign cloth that she had seen only the high priests and the Pharaoh wear before. Silk, he had called it. And it was so soft and smooth, that she couldn't help but stay and admire it for a few minutes... and a few more... and then a few more...  
  
_Oh, curse it all to Anubis..._ she inwardly grumbled. _I shouldn't have to run errands for the egotistical fool, anyway, even if he IS my best friend's brother... _  
  
Mana sighed to herself as she ran past a couple of guards mounted on camels. Her mind wandered back to her previous thoughts on Seto's behaviour. _I wonder why he wanted me to do this anyway? Something that couldn't just be delivered to the palace? And that a regular courier couldn't handle? What if it IS something illegal...? Perhaps I should turn this in, and catch Little Mister Perfect at doing breaking the rules... But, no. Mokuba would be angry at me. Besides, how am I ever going to win his respect if I rat him out? He... trusted me enough with this, when he couldn't trust anyone else. So I can't go and betray him... And I don't have any real proof he's doing anything wrong anyway. Still, I wonder what this scroll is for... A prototype spell, or an experiment? Maybe an advanced lesson he's practicing on his own. Or it could be just some personal letter from someone that he doesn't want-_   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by an impact as she turned around a corner. For the second time that day, she hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around her, and had crashed into someone because of it.   
  
As she shook her head at her own inattentiveness, mentally scolding herself for being so careless, Mana picked up her parcel and got back to her feet. Her apology caught in her throat, however, as her eyes met those of the young man that she had knocked down.   
  
He was maybe five years older than her; a couple of years older than Seto, at least. His beautiful, deep lime-green eyes and hair contrasted with his blue journeyman's school robes, making his smooth features stand out even more. His pale skin, marking him as foreign or of foreign descent, was smooth and soft, like the full moon at night. A very aura of goodness and purity seemed to radiate from deep within him.  
  
Feeling dizzy and clear-headed all at once, Mana almost dropped her scroll again. After blinking slowly a couple of times, she dumbly offered him her hand, though he had already partially gotten up. Smiling slightly, he took it and pulled himself up the rest of the way as shivers of warmth ran up and down her spine. Thanks. Are you hurt? he asked.  
  
Mana blinked again, and she realized after a second that he had asked her a question. She stammered a soft squeak before finally finding her voice once more. ...N-no... I'm fine... Inwardly, she shook her head, wondering why her brain was suddenly so slow and her heart was beating so fast. ...Oh! ...And are you okay, too...?  
  
The young man nodded, dusting off his robes. I'm all right, thank you. Just his simple actions seemed to put her in a trance as she watched.   
  
Picking up his hat and brushing away the dirt from the golden snake embroidered on it, his smile turned to one of slight nervousness as he noticed her staring. Is... something the matter...?  
  
The young black mage shook her head, hypnotized. She managed to smile back faintly, somehow unable to do much more.  
  
The youth nodded slightly as he put his hat back on his head, then straightened it. That's good. Well, then... if you'll excuse me, I have to study... and get back to work.  
  
Mana nodded too, though she didn't really understand. All right. ...Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing... I didn't mean to run into you...  
  
It's okay. Don't worry about it. He grinned a little as he turned to resume walking. I didn't think you did it on purpose! A smile, strangely natural, crossed Mana's face, and they both laughed.   
  
With that, he nodded to her, still smiling as he left. She stood still, watching him walk - his steps hurried, yet smooth and gentle; his long, silky hair swish slightly behind him, gleaming in the sunlight; his footsteps in the sand disappearing as other townspeople walked over them... Until he was gone, the masses of villagers having completely blocked off her gaze.  
  
...And once again, she realized how late she was. But this time, she didn't care how angry Seto would be at her slowness in picking up his scroll. Smiling slightly as she skipped back towards the palace, her heart light and her eyes sparkling, she laughed happily. _After all_, she thought, _how often does one run into a god walking down the street?_  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
**********  
~~~~~~~~~~  


  
  
Well... what do you think? I'll probably keep writing even if you all hate it, because Mana won't leave the story alone. ^_^ All comments are welcome, except for flames. I don't mind constructive criticism at all, but flames are just nasty and rude.   
  
Oh, and updates for this story will be pretty far apart. I've had a LOT to do lately, both in school and other writing, not to mention life in general. Not all of it bad, but just very time consuming. That, and I don't have constant internet access. I'm posting this from my public library, so... ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Shem Pehtee Ek

Ever Snow  
By Seena  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Author's notes:_  
  
Yay, look at all the reviews I got! Know that I'm going to keep writing this anyway, regardless of reviews, because it's technically part of the Three-In-One Combo! saga. (Indigo officially approves it! This is part of Ankhkare's real past!) ...That, and I doubt Mana will leave me alone about it. This is her past too, and she wants me to write it. Hmm... So I think that between all of us fanfiction authors that use Ankhkare and Senui in their stories, we've made a new genre of writing. Indigo-cannon. ^_^  
  
About last chapter: YES, I know Ankhkare wears green in Three-In-One Combo!. But THAT'S because he graduated from white mage school before he was sealed. This is before then, and non-graduates wear different shades of blue. Light blue as they start, getting darker with each year they pass, until they earn their green robes. And no, I didn't just make that up.  
  
...I also know that Mokuba doesn't exist in the cannon, Kazuki Takahashi-version ancient Egypt. But Ankhkare doesn't exist, either, so eh. ^_^  
  
Senui's in this chapter! ^_^ I love Senui. He's great! I'm... just not entirely sure I can write for him. Or Ankhkare either, really, but whatever... ^_^  
  
Disclaimer:   
Mariku: If you think Seena owns Ankhkare, Senui (rights belong to Ai-chan/Indigo Tantarian) or Yu-Gi-Oh!, you're either crazy or stupid - most likely both. She also doesn't own the song _ever snow_ by Yoma Komastu, which Seena didn't even know EXISTED until after she named it that, the baka. I'll rule the world soon, though, so I'LL own Yu-Gi-Oh! along with everything else. And I'll kill the dubbers for what they did to my voice... Though I did get a good laugh when I heard my yami's actor. *snickers* He sounds like a deranged Darth Vader...   
  
  
_Ever Snow_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 2: Shem-pehtee-ek  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
What are you writing? Mahaado asked, peering over his apprentice's shoulder.  
  
Not realizing that her master had been watching, Mana jumped out of her seat, startled. Frantic to hide her work, she dropped her quill and covered her papyrus with her hands. While this successfully prevented Mahaado from seeing what she was doing, the eleven-year-old also succeeded in getting wet ink all over her fingers and both wrinkling her scroll and smearing her writing and drawing. Still, she smiled up at her teacher, her eyes wide with feigned innocence. Oh, nothing much!  
  
The older mage raised one eyebrow at her, expressing his obvious disbelief, but didn't pry further. Mokuba's here, he simply said, nodding towards the doorway. Mana blinked and followed his gesture with her eyes as her teacher proceeded to get a pitcher of water and cloth for her hands.   
  
The young boy grinned as he walked in, his blue eyes glimmering mischievously as he approached her. Are you _really_ going to spend all the free time you have on your birthday' inside doing work? he laughed.  
  
Mana grinned, cleaning her fingers. No, I guess not!  
  
Mokuba grinned back. Because I've got plans...  
  
She raised her eyebrows, starting to get excited as she dug at the last of the ink under her nails.   
  
The boy's grin turned into a slight smirk as he whispered in her ear. We're going to spy. And I don't just mean on the merchants...  
  
Mana blinked as she put the ink-stained cloth down, and whispered back, Then... who...?  
  
Mokuba's smirk grew wider as he pulled back and crossed his arms. You'll see...  
  
Putting a hand over the ruined papyrus and muttering - a basic fire-spell to burn it, in case someone tried to inspect it later - Mana stood up, her suspense building. Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
  


**********  


  
The intense sunlight beat down on the two children as the older girl slowly read, then reread the large hieroglyphs carved in the archway of the towering building before them. She turned to Mokuba in disbelief. The high courthouse...?  
  
Mokuba nodded with a slight grin. Yeah! ...Do you remember that rude judge who came to visit a few weeks back?  
  
Mana frowned as she thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. Takhnashum? The one who called me a nosy brat for asking what he'd been talking about with the guards?  
  
The boy grinned and nodded again. Yeah, him!  
  
Mana raised an eyebrow, both curious and skeptic. ...What ABOUT him...?  
  
The boy smirked slightly, walking around to the left side of the building. We're going to spy on him, of course!  
  
The older mage blinked, running to catch up. Mokuba! We... can't! That's not right!  
  
Mokuba laughed. Sure it is. First of all, we're above them in status, even as high priest-mage trainees. Second of all, it's OUR system of justice, and as citizens of Egypt, we have a right to observe. And by observe', I _don't_ mean having them show us what they want us to see... But rather, what really is.  
  
Interest and curiosity slowly replaced the worry and concern on Mana's face. ...What are you talking about...?  
  
He shook his head, tangling his already-messy black hair even more. Do you really think I'd bring you all the way out here to spy on a bunch of people who aren't hiding anything? This is what REAL spies do - find out what's truly going on with big things - like this!  
  
Mana hesitated, unsure. ...But what makes you think that anything's wrong?  
  
Mokuba smiled slightly and winked at his best friend. I've looked at Takhnashum's past records with Seto. And I snuck in to see some of the private trials he's recently done... The boy frowned, creeping underneath a low window and dropping his voice to a whisper. ...There's something seriously wrong with this guy. I've seen cases where all the evidence points one way, and he still passes his sentence another. Either he has no sense of logic and justice, or he's purposely ruining peoples' lives... and _I_ for one want to find out what's going on, and put an end to it!  
  
The other magician nodded, finally convinced. All right. I'm with you, Mokuba. Let's do this!  
  
Mokuba grinned. That's the spirit, Mana!  
  
She smiled. Okay, so what's the plan?  
  
The younger magician smiled back and pointed to the window above him and lowered his voice even more. This is an empty room. You can climb in easily... I had used some crates to boost me up when I went, but if you lift me first, we won't need to do that.  
  
Mana blinked. You've done this before...?  
  
He shook his head. No, just once, to find Takhnashum's room. I... didn't want to stay and risk getting caught. Besides, you can READ...  
  
Mana laughed softly, remembering just how she'd redoubled her efforts to read and write after meeting _him_. Because, she figured, without those skills, how would she ever be able to track down the god in mortal form? Mahaado, certainly, had been quite pleased with her rapid progress, though he was completely unaware of her true motivation. For a moment, Mana wished she had decided to stay at the palace, practicing harder or maybe redoing that drawing of him, along with a description to go by when she searched.  
  
Instead, she smiled at her best friend and nodded. Maybe there's some scrolls or documents he's got that'll explain his strange behavior...  
  
Mokuba nodded back, grinning enthusiastically. So... give me a boost up!  
  
She knelt down and put her hands together, locking her fingers.   
  
he replied, putting one foot on Mana's hands and using the other to push off the ground as she helped lift him. Grabbing a hold of the windowsill, he peered over the edge.  
  
Mokuba blinked, then quickly turned and hissed down to his friend, Ah...! Let me go; put me down...!  
  
Mana blinked too, but quickly lowered him, looking nervous.   
  
The younger mage bit his lip, his eyebrows raised in slight worry. Someone's in there! he whispered.  
  
But... you said no one had that room! she answered anxiously, glancing around in fear of being caught.   
  
Mokuba shrugged, obviously nervous, too. No one did, last week... it was completely empty, I swear! Someone... must have transferred in.  
  
Mana nodded, slowly starting to relax. Apparently so... she replied. Well.. we'll just have to wait for them to leave.  
  
Standing on her tiptoes, Mana brought herself high enough to see over the windowsill. A young, very young man - fourteen or so, maybe only a year older than Seto - sat at a stone table, a quill in his hand and a scowl on his handsomely tanned face. His deep black judge's robes were spotlessly clean, his red turban was wrapped neatly about his head - though a few strands of his wild black hair still escaped through the folds. His deep, smoky, sapphire-blue eyes were narrowed in concentration, his brow furrowed in anger - or perhaps annoyance - as he scribbled furiously on his papyrus. Although the man must have been a new arrival, most of his belongings were unpacked; what wasn't was stacked neatly in a corner or precisely placed on a nearby shelf. Although she didn't know exactly whom the young judge was, she noticed two things - he was very rich, and very intelligent.   
  
A stone plaque, embalmed with gold, read, "_Nubsamei_" - which, Mana guessed, was either the man's name or a word she didn't know yet. A few of his scrolls were tied with golden ribbons, and all sat in painted vases. A set of golden weights, which shone as if polished every day, neatly lined one shelf.  
  
The strokes he made with his quill were fast, yet somehow precise - as if no matter how quickly he wrote, his handwriting would be impeccably perfect. While she couldn't see what the young man was writing, she watched almost in awe at his quill-strokes, still graceful in his anger. Wondering if her handwriting would ever be that good even if she practiced until she was fifty, Mana shook her head in slight amazement. Whoever this prodigy was, that he was talented - and wealthy - enough to be accepted into the high courthouse at his age was astonishing, and Mana felt a slight ping of respect and admiration for him.  
  
...Which was completely destroyed by what happened next.  
  
Senui Nubsamei! The deep voice of an older judge rang through the hallway.   
  
The youth stopped writing and looked up, even more annoyance than before in his eyes. He scowled. he called back, his tone nothing short of rude and his voice far louder than necessary.  
  
Takhnashum poked his head into the room and frowned. I would advise against speaking that way to me.  
  
Senui rolled his eyes and glared. I'm BUSY. What do you want, camel-face?  
  
The older man narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, making a visible effort to control himself as he took a menacing step forward. I _suggest_ that you watch your tongue... His voice was dangerously low, making it quite clear that it was not a suggestion, but an order.  
  
You didn't answer my question, Senui responded coolly, crossing his arms and smirking slightly.  
  
Takhnashum almost gave an undignified scowl, but caught himself and settled for a disapproving glare. Your parents sent you a letter.  
  
Senui blinked as something between a look of surprise, pleasure, and annoyance crossed his face. What do _they_ want? Something about finances, or just another opportunity to somehow insult me that they just HAD to take?  
  
The older judge raised an eyebrow, giving Senui a long, hard look. _Maybe_ they wanted to congratulate your on being accepted to study here.  
  
He blinked again, then responded with a harsh laugh. SURE, they'd waste their precious time and money writing me a nice letter and paying a courier to deliver it JUST to congratulate me. That MUST have been the reason! He snickered, though there was something not unlike pain hidden behind his bitter sarcasm. My parents don't even WANT me. They dumped me off at school as soon as they could, and the only reason they didn't abandon me at birth is because they expect me to support them when they grow older.  
  
Takhnashum regarded him with unsure disapproval, trying to come up with a proper response. ...Don't you think that's a bit... harsh?  
  
Senui glared.  
  
The older judged sighed slightly, and after a short internal debate followed by much hesitation, Takhnashum said, ...Well, regardless, the letter still IS here. Go read it, and find out.  
  
He responded with a scowl. I was in the middle of something... This stupid letter from those dung beetles had BETTER be worth the interruption!   
  
With that, Senui stood up hotly, quickly rolling up his papyrus at the risk of tearing it, then indignantly - yet somehow, still neatly - tying a string about the scroll and placing it in a nearby vase. After grabbing his quill and almost violently thrusting it back into its jar, he turned and almost tripped over his stool in his anger. A slight smirk crossed Takhnashum's face, but was cut off by a glare of wrath from Senui as he pushed past the older man. The young judge stalked out of the room, muttering to himself about worthless jerks bothering him - followed by Takhnashum, who was muttering to himself about ungrateful, insolent youths who thought they were above everyone else.   
  


**********  


  
Mana and Mokuba – who couldn't see over the windowsill, but had still heard every word – exchanged glances after a short period of initial shock. The girl shook her head slowly. He doesn't know how lucky he is to _have_ parents she muttered.   
  
"What a jerk," Mokuba agreed. "The coast is clear now, though!"   
  
Mana nodded, kneeling and locking her fingers together to boost him up once more. Can someone's parents really be _that_ bad, do you think she asked thoughtfully.   
  
Mokuba shrugged as he stepped up on her hands, and she gave him a boost. I wouldn't know. My father died in battle, and my mother was destroyed in a Yami no Geemu. I remember her a little, but just her face. And I can't remember my dad at ALL He swung his leg up over the windowsill, and half climbed, half-tumbled into the now-vacant room. But there's all kinds of people in the world, so I guess there can be pretty crummy parents, too.  
  
The older mage frowned slightly as she grasped the windowsill and pulled herself up with her arms. I wonder if it's better to have bad parents, or no parents...?  
  
...I think it depends, the young boy answered as he helped her the rest of the way in – as best he could, anyway. After all, we're all being taken care of, either way. But some people aren't as lucky as you, Mana. They stay homeless without parents to support them. Others aren't as lucky as this Senui creep. Even if their reasons aren't pure, his parents are still doing this for him – and he's still reaping the benefits from it. So I say it could really go either way.  
  
Mana nodded, going over to the desk and inspecting the weights on the shelf above with her eyes. I can't help but feel badly for him, though.  
  
Don't bother, Mokuba replied, not bothering to explore the young judge's room and instead creeping toward the doorway. It's none of our business. And there's lots of people who are worse off, you know.  
  
Maybe so she answered, reaching into a pouch on her belt and pulling out a small piece of scrap-papyrus. Taking Senui's quill back out, she carefully – but far from so neatly – wrote, _Shem pehtee-ek, ankh-ek iker. Nen sep ab-ek._  
  
Mokuba, having seen the corridor was empty and almost leaving without his friend, turned back and looked at her paper. What's that?  
  
The young girl smiled as she tucked a piece of her soft blonde hair behind her ear. Stand strong, someday your life will be happy. Don't give up.  
  
He blinked. Mana, what are you DOING?! We have to go, while we still have time! Come on!  
  
She neatly replaced the feather back in its jar, and set the small papyrus down on his desk with a slight smile. "All right, then. Let's go!" she answered as she followed him back to the door, leaving no explanation for her note.  
  
Mokuba nodded, a grin spreading across his face once more. After peering around the door frame again to confirm that the corridor was still empty, the two children crept cautiously down the hallway, growing closer and closer to Takhnashum's office...  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~  
**********  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  


  
Translations  
  
_Shem-pehtee-ek:_ Stand with strength  
  
_Sedjet:_ Fire/Flame (sometimes torch [n.])  
  
_Nubsamei:_ Senui's last name, for the records. Also literally means, golden sky.  
  
_Shem pehtee-ek, ankh-ek iker. Nen sep ab-ek.:_ Stand strong; your life will be wonderful. Never give up. (Literally, it means, stand with strength, your life will be excellent. Never will you stop.)


	3. Chapter 3: Tchamaau

Ever Snow  
By Seena  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Author's notes:_  
  
  
Yay, chapter 3, FINALLY! It's called , meaning . I'm already working on chapter 4, where I will again attempt to write for Ankhkare. ^_^ I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner... Indigo finally got on my case about it, though. I had it done, I just... didn't post it. ^_^ Which reminds me... I know you people aren't reviewing! I can see you! Come on, is my writing THAT bad? ^_^   
  
Hmm... Senui was... nice, for himself, last chapter. *glomps him happily* He appears again later. He's much meaner then... ^_^ You'll see why, and I'm sure many of you can already guess! And then his sealing... that'll be in the last chapter. I'll have to bug him for the details about it sometime...  
  
Oh! And apparently Mana has brown hair and blue eyes. Who knew? ^_^ So if I mentioned her looking otherwise earlier, disregard that, because I was wrong. (It's not like I COULD know before, anyway. ^_^) On some day I'm not amazingly lazy, I'll go back and look for those changes to make in the last two chapters.  
  
Hmm... not much else to say. ^_^ How boring! That's okay, though... I'm sure most people scroll right though the author's notes anyway.   
  
Disclaimer [courtesy of fellow author Mikazuki Kagaya]:   
{ahem} Just to get all the legal stuff out of the way, Seena does not own or profit from Yu-Gi-Oh!; that's Takahashi Kazuki's. Ancient Egypt belongs to the Ancient Egyptians, and Ankhkare and Senui are the marvelous creations of Indigo Tantarian. Seena does, in a sense, own Chibi Zora, but I dunno if and when she'll be in this. And now, without further ado, the Utena to my Anthy, the Ankhkare to my Senui (well, her Senui, really {evil grin}), Seena da yo!  
  
  
  
_Ever Snow_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 3: Tchamaau  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Mokuba whispered to Mana, as the two children turned around a corner into the depths of the courthouse. The younger boy nodded to a door on their right, practically on top of the intersection they had just gone through. This one's Takhnashum's office.  
  
The girl nodded slowly and put a hand on the door handle, willing the door not to creak as she opened it. Mokuba followed stealthily behind her, glancing both ways down the hallway once more before closing the door behind them. So... you can read his papers, right? he asked, going over to Takhnashum's desk and pulling out a drawer.  
  
More or less, yes... she answered as she walked over to a stone box in the opposite side of the room, and took off the heavy lid.  
  
the boy mumbled, staring hard at a couple of sheets of papyrus. After almost a full minute, he frowned and held them up for his companion to see.   
  
Mana glanced over at him and nodded, squinting at the paper. Looks like it, yeah. She went back to searching the box.  
  
The younger magician frowned, scratching his head through his unruly black hair. Then this money must be his salary... He held up a sack of gold that had been stuffed in the corner of the drawer.  
  
Mana blinked and turned back to him. _What_ money...? she asked, then pointed to the hieroglyphs her box-lid with a frown. This says that this is where he keeps his money... ... ...Let me read those records... Mokuba nodded, walking over to hand her the papyrus.  
  
After a moment, she nodded slowly. Yeah... these are just the records of the trials he's judged in the last year. ...I guess I was wrong. ... ... ...Unless there's something else in the drawer?  
  
Mokuba shrugged and walked back over to the desk. No... just this scrap of papyrus. It looks like a shopping list or something.  
  
The older mage frowned slightly. Oh...? Let me see.  
  
Mokuba shrugged again, and picked up the note, looking it over a bit. Yeah... it's some kind of shopping or trading thing. See, this says, heqet', right? He pointed at a symbol.  
  
Mana nodded as she took the papyrus. Yeah, that looks right... She blinked at the symbol next to it. ...Fifteen barrels of it.  
  
The boy blinked in surprise, then frowned. Fifteen barrels of beer?! ...Are you _sure_?  
  
She nodded. That's what it says... And ten foot-lengths of... fleece. That, and... a direct payment of twenty gold coins. But those two are crossed off...  
  
Mokuba poured the bag of coins onto the table, then bit his lip. ...There's twenty... Mana, do you realize what this is...!?  
  
She nodded slowly, a funny look on her face as she read the bottom of the papyrus. For: Sawaratari. Guilty, death sentence.' ...A bribe... involving the execution of an innocent man...!  
  
The boy paled. We... we can't let him DO that!  
  
Mana nodded firmly. Right. We'll take this back to the palace, and- she stopped in mid-sentence. A faint string of curses resounded outside in the hallway, reaching the ears of both children.  
  
Mokuba paled even more. Takhnashum's coming...!  
  
The frightened girl hastily slipped the note into her shoe, then ran over to the stone box and replaced the lid; her companion quickly stuffed the other parchment records away and retied the bag of coins.  
  
The cursing grew louder. The two magicians swiftly ducked behind some large vases near the door, finding nowhere better to hide in the three seconds before Takhnashum burst through the door. Not even bothering to close the door behind him, he muttered, How DARE he...!? That insolent little...! Crocodile dung'?! Oh, I'll give that ingrate crocodile dung! Mokuba and Mana exchanged glances before their eyes wandered back to the door. To freedom.  
  
Neither of them hesitated when the older judge looked the other way, still angrily hissing to himself and cursing over one insult or another. Within the blink of an eye, the children were gone. They stealthily but hastily crept down the corridors, making their way through the labyrinth of the courthouse...  
  


**********  


  
Mana sighed softly. We're lost, aren't we? she whispered, afraid to raise her voice.  
  
Mokuba replied, glancing around and trying not to look worried. After a moment, he amended,   
  
The girl bit her lip. ...Well, if we travel one way as far as we can, we're bound to find some place we can go through to get on the other side of the wall, right? There are windows everywhere...  
  
Mokuba nodded slowly. All right, that could work. Do you have any sense at all of which way might be closest to- ah! he blinked at a sudden approaching shadow coming around the corner up ahead. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Mana's hand and opened the nearest door, pulling her inside with him.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Who's there...? the voice of a middle-aged man called out. The owner of the voice made his way toward Mokuba and Mana's door, left slightly ajar...  
  
Inside the room, which Mana noted had turned out to be a stockpile for unused papyrus, the terrified girl looked around for an exit - or at least a place to hide. Finding none, she bit her quivering lip hard, and her thoughts came tumbling out of her lips in a not-completely-coherent rush. Oh gods, this is it... Ra save us, they're going to find us and Takhnashum will know we took his note and he'll take it back and make up some lie and tell Master Mahaado that- Mokuba... what are you doing? Too busy worrying about what was going to happen to them, she hadn't been paying attention to her companion's actions.   
  
Mokuba had turned his tunic inside-out, hiding the golden designs embroidered into it that displayed his status; he put it back on again the wrong way around. Busily rubbing some sand and dirt from the ground into his hair and smearing it onto his face and arms, he frowned. Listen, you've got the note about Sawaratari, right? We can't let them find it, or an innocent man - and who knows how many more after him - will die! I'll distract this guy and get him to chase me. And YOU'D better run out of here as fast as you can!  
  
Mana blinked and bit her lip. But... Mokuba, what if they catch-  
  
They won't, he interrupted, yanking off his necklaces and thrusting it at her - along with two bracelets, a ring, and his headpiece. And see that you're not, either.  
  
Mana nodded slowly, seeing there was no other option. ...Be careful...  
  
The boy nodded back, lowering his voice even more as the sound of approaching footsteps grew louder. Meet me two streets down from the courthouse's main entrance when you get out. If I'm not there within ten minutes, get back to the palace alone... I'll meet up with you later. Not having more time for talk, he grabbed a handful of papyrus and ran out the door - right in front of the very surprised judge.   
  
Who are you? ...And give me back that papyrus, he ordered.  
  
Mokuba responded with a lopsided grin, his eyes full of innocence. I wanna a be a scribe! he cried, slurring his words together slightly like a commoner.   
  
The judge frowned. Then buy your own papyrus, or carve on a stone. Give that back to me.  
  
The boy laughed in response. Not if you can't catch me!  
  
The man blinked, obviously not expecting that as a response.   
  
Mokuba grinned and chanted in a singsong voice, Come and get me~! _SCAA_! With that, he spun around and ran away down the hall, waving his papyrus wildly and giggling like mad.  
  
The judge blinked again. he cried, giving chase and yelling something about how common children didn't know their places.  
  
Mana slipped out of the storage room a minute later, holding Mokuba's belongings tightly and glancing around nervously. Taking a deep breath and keeping here eyes and ears peeled for any signs of approaching danger, she quickly snuck down the hallway, heading the opposite direction...  
  


**********  


  
About four minutes later, the young magician reached the rendezvous point two blocks away. Seeing no sign of her friend, Mana settled for anxiously looking up and down the streets, carefully avoiding any passerby who looked a little too... interested... in Mokuba's belongings.  
  
After a couple more minutes of waiting, a loud commotion drew her attention back to the courthouse. There was Mokuba, shrieking with laughter and being tailed by five out-of-breath, rather miffed judges. The boy grinned wildly as he dashed down the stares, throwing the papyrus up into the air behind him like a madman. He the ducked into the mass of people onto the streets. Weaving his way around various townsfolk, most of which were too busy with their own matters to be paying attention to a rambunctious common boy, Mokuba quickly lost himself in the crowd. The judges, now preoccupied with gathering the papyrus before someone else snatched it up or the wind blew it away, didn't see the youth meet up again with his accomplice a couple of blocks away.   
  
I... told you... I wouldn't be caught! Mokuba triumphantly told his friend between winded gasps, turning his tunic back around.  
  
I'm glad... Mana replied, handing him back his jewelry.  
  
Me too! he grinned. ...You still have the note?  
  
Mana nodded, reaching into her shoe and pulling out the scrap of papyrus. Yeah, right here.  
  
Mokuba nodded back, adjusting his headpiece a little and starting to walk back towards the palace. Good. ...But listen, I was thinking...  
  
she prompted, falling into step beside him.  
  
He sighed slowly. ...If we... just go Pharaoh Anknumkanon, we'll get into trouble, I mean... we weren't REALLY supposed to be prodding around in Takhnashum's files...  
  
Mana nodded slowly. Right... but he has to get the note about Sawaratari, still... After a moment of walking in thoughtful silence, she hesitantly ventured, We could get a courier, maybe?...  
  
Mokuba frowned slightly. We... COULD, but that could easily be traced back to us. Pharaoh Anknumkanon rules all of Egypt; all he'd have to do is order the courier to tell him who sent him, and it'd be over... ... ...I think we're better off leaving the papyrus where he'll find it for sure - maybe on his bed, right before he turns in for sleep. What do you think, Mana? ...Mana?  
  
The youth suddenly noticed his companion was no longer walking with him. Blinking around in worry and alarm, he quickly retraced his steps... and found her standing in the middle of the intersection they'd just walked through. Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief; his friend had not been caught - or worse.  
  
Mokuba whispered, poking her lightly. However, she continued to stare down the adjacent street with wide, unblinking eyes.  
  
After a moment, she finally found her voice. ... ... ...Mokuba... ... ...it's... _him_... ... ...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
**********  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Translations  
  
_tchamaau:_ papyrus  
  
_heqet:_ beer  
  
_Scaa:_ ...Okay, it's not an official word. It's a nonsense-word that young children used to scream at each other when chasing each other/being chased around... kind of like how some children these days make growling and roaring noises at each other. It's the same concept. ^_^  
  
Oh, and on an interesting note, I didn't just make up Sawaratari's name. For those of you familiar with the Japanese version, Sawaratari is actually the name of Pegasus' bodyguard, the one with the big spike of hair... I believe his name's in the USA, but I could be wrong. ^_^  
  
...PLEASE review...? 


	4. Chapter 4: Aannu Ren, Aannu Reri

Ever Snow  
By Seena  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Author's notes:_  
  
Chapter 4, yes! I actually... finished it almost a month ago. But I have a good excuse! I couldn't post it, because I wrote it at school, and we use floppy disks at my school to transfer information about. None of my five newfangled computers at home have an archaic floppy-disk drive, so I had to beg my chemistry teacher to let me e-mail myself the story, since we're not allowed on the internet except for research and the like... so I couldn't just upload it from school, either. It's a private school, and they're fussy sometimes... and always about the stupidest things, you know? ^_^  
  
All right, and here's my feeble attempt to write for Ankhkare! And Mahaado! For any and all who wonder and ask, Mahaado and Mana are just master and apprentice. You'll see why I bring this up now when Mahaado says something later this chapter, but don't take him completely literally, that's all. And I plan on leading off next chapter with some stuff with Karimu, since the poor guy doesn't get much attention. Lots of dialogue in this chapter...  
  
Enjoy! (And pretty please review...?)  
  
Disclaimer:  
Seto: *frowns between Seena and the readers* ...Does she really LOOK like she owns anything?   
  
  
_Ever Snow_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 4: Aannu Ren, Aannu Reri  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Mokuba asked, bewildered.  
  
Mana shook her head slowly, though her eyes didn't move. she simply repeated.  
  
The boy frowned slightly and turned to look where she was staring. A small group of people – most of which looked low-class, or even like servants or slaves – huddled against the side of the building. And in the center of the crowd was, A healer?  
  
She nodded slightly, her eyes shimmering. _Finally after the better part of a year I've found him again_ She wanted to run to him, to be closer - but her legs wouldn't move. She was frozen, captured, enchanted  
  
His movements were smooth and gentle as he ran his fingers along a slave's leg. He was smiling reassuringly and speaking words of comfort to the man. While he was too far away to actually hear, Mana could still imagine the words he was saying, recalling his beautiful voice to speak them in her mind. She watched, a moment later, as the healer placed his palms on his patient's leg; a soft, shimmering green light appeared on the point of contact, then spread out to cover a portion of the wounded's shin. He's beautiful she whispered.  
  
Mokuba blinked. Mana, we have to go remember?  
  
The older magician blinked, startled out of her trance enough to hear her companion, though she didn't turn to him.  
  
The boy hesitated.   
  
She shook her head slowly. Go on. I won't lose him again With that, she boldly stepped forward, leaving a surprised Mokuba behind her.  
  
The green-haired man blinked up at her as she approached. Oh, hello, he smiled. do you need something?  
  
By this time, Mana's shyness had taken her over once more. um no, nothing  
  
The main raised his eyebrows, slightly puzzled. All right you're just going to watch, then?  
  
She nodded, unable to speak.  
  
The healer nodded back, then blinked again. I know you from somewhere, don't I?  
  
Mana blushed. _He remembers me! _ sort of. I ran into you before  
  
The young man grinned slightly. That's right! Quite literally. He laughed.  
  
Mana laughed too, her nervousness melting away. And I never introduced myself. My name is Mana.  
  
He smiled. It's nice to meet you, Mana. I'm Ankhkare. Ankhkare Imanta.  
  
Life of Ra's Spirit'? That's so beautiful, and fitting  
  
Mana could have sworn he blushed slightly. he replied as he turned to his next patient, a young lady nursing her arm.  
  
She stepped up to him, and Ankhkare carefully took her hand, gently helping her extend her arm out through the pain. What happened he asked, wrapping his energy over a huge swelling lump that covered the better part of her extremity.  
  
I was on my way back from the market, with some goods for makin' dinner she began. But I tripped and fell over my own two feet. I was tryin' to keep my basket from spillin', so my mistress wouldn't be angry for mussin' and dirtyin' her things  
  
So busy trying to save the basket that you didn't have time to save yourself, Ankhkare finished for her, and she nodded. The healer sighed slowly. That was very noble of you, but you have to take care of yourself, too  
  
The lady nodded slightly as Ankhkare began to mend her torn muscle tissue back together, gently urging the cells and fibers to reunite once more. He continued, Things like food can be replaced. But a person, once lost, is gone forever  
  
As Mana took to memorizing his sage words of wisdom (which suddenly seemed like the most profound and wonderful advice she had ever heard), the woman sighed slowly. You're right I'll try to be more careful  
  
Ankhkare smiled, as he finished healing her wounds.  
  
_He's got such a beautiful smile his teeth are so perfect, and it's easy to see how much he means it_ Mana thought, daydreaming slightly, yet closely watching the young man's movements and letting them seep into her memory. The folds of his clothes, the way his beautiful eyes captured and reflected the light, the way his hair carried gracefully in the slight wind things that Mana had the feeling she wouldn't forget as quickly as she might Mahaado's math and magic lessons.  
  
A sharp poke in her side jolted her back to reality. Mokuba whispered, frowning. We _have_ to go! It's been an hour  
  
She blinked, looking up at the sun. she whispered back sheepishly.  
  
You'd better be. We have to go see Pharaoh Anknumkanon, before it's too late for this Sawaratari guy!  
  
Mana blinked again, worry filling her eyes as she remembered. You're right!  
  
Mokuba nodded. Come on!  
  
The older black mage hesitated, her eyes wandering back to Ankhkare. He was busy healing a little boy with broken ribs; apparently, he had tripped and been run over by a cart. Go ahead a bit, I'll catch up she replied.  
  
Mokuba bit his lip. You promise  
  
Mana smiled slightly. I promise. Go on!  
  
He smiled back and nodded, then spun around and ran down the street; he disappeared with a slight wave as he rounded the corner and headed for the palace.  
  
Mana turned back to Ankhkare, part of her really not wanting to go. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly as the young man kneeling on the ground finished with his patient. she began.  
  
he smiled up at her.  
  
It was all she could do not to change her mind, and stay with him anyway. Harshly reprimanding herself and thinking of her promise to Mokuba, she hesitantly continued, I have to go now  
  
Oh, okay, he replied. It was nice seeing you again!  
  
Mana blushed deeply.   
  
Ankhkare blinked. Sure, why not? You seem nice enough.  
  
She reddened even deeper, ever thankful of her dark skin's ability to hide her blush of pleasure and excitement. T-thank you she stuttered.  
  
He laughed slightly. There's no need to be so nervous, you know.  
  
Mana smiled, still blushing. I guess not!  
  
Ankhkare smiled back. Right. See you, then!  
  
The young girl grinned and started to head off down the street, but stopped as a thought struck her. Hey, Ankhkare? Where do you live  
  
He blinked. Well, my family owns a farm, just outside of town why?  
  
Mana's blush returned. I just was thinking, maybe I could come visit... or something  
  
he laughed. I'm attending school in the city. I stay on campus when I'm not on vacation. I attend the Bet-Aaraat School for Healing and White Magic. It's on the eastern side of town.  
  
Mana brightened, thoughts of finding his school and spending off-time there – and maybe dodging lessons a little – filling her head. Really? I'll stop by the next time I'm around there!  
  
I look forward to it! he replied, smiling slightly.  
  
Me too! Mana agreed as she smiled back. See you! She waved goodbye to Ankhkare, and happily skipped off down the street and off to the palace  
  


**********  


  
She caught up with Mokuba a few blocks from the palace. she grinned.  
  
Hi yourself, he answered, shuffling along and frowning, not meeting his companion's eyes.  
  
Mana blinked. she asked, puzzled.  
  
Mokuba glared slightly, then went back to sulking. You know what.  
  
She sighed. If I knew, would I be asking?  
  
The young boy crossed his arms. What's so great about that guy, anyway? Healers are nothing new. He hasn't even graduated yet; his robes are blue. So what's the big deal?  
  
Mana blinked. are you _jealous_  
  
he glared.  
  
The older mage stared at him for a moment, then started to laugh. You ARE, aren't you!  
  
I am NOT! he protested.  
  
Are too, are too, are too! she cried, gleefully tussling her best friend's already-messy hair.  
  
he yelled, batting her hands away, but grinning. Stop it!  
  
Mana grinned back, attacking his sides with her fingers, tickling him mercilessly.  
  
With that, Mokuba let out a shriek and took off down the street towards the palace. His friend followed, laughing happily as she slowly closed in behind him  
  


**********  


  
It was already the fifth hour of the night, but Mahaado hadn't turned in yet. Rather than disturbing him during his studies and rituals, Mana sat up in bed waiting for him. Though her body was tired, her mind was wide awake. She daydreamed a bit of what tomorrow would be like, when Anknumkanon did something about Takhnashum's note; Mokuba had promised to leave it on the Pharaoh's pillow but her mind kept wandering back to that afternoon, and that wonderful hour she had spent with Ankhkare.  
  
she whispered out loud, reliving her time with him again in her mind. The details of her memories leapt out at her like fish jumping from the Nile to catch flies everything was so vivid, even the pores on his face and the veins in his eyes. It was as if it were all happening again oh, if only it could all truly happen again! Seeing him once more hadn't quenched her longing; it had only made her thirsty for more  
  
Mahaado blinked as he came into the room. Why are you still awake? You aren't sick, are you He walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead, checking to see if her temperature was elevated.  
  
She smiled slightly. No, Master Mahaado I actually feel really wonderful.  
  
Mahaado smiled back. You enjoyed your birthday', then?  
  
She nodded, sighing happily. I did and I've been thinking about something, too  
  
Mahaado nodded slowly. ? If it was important enough to keep you from your sleep, I would like to hear it  
  
Mana shrugged slightly. It was just an idea I had on the way home but I was thinking, maybe I should do more work tomorrow. I mean, I shouldn't take so many breaks  
  
The high priest blinked, hardly able to believe his ears. His apprentice wanted _less_ time off? he began slowly. You truly _are_ growing up  
  
Mana blinked up at him. she answered, not following his train of thought at all.  
  
He smiled down at her and patted her on the head. You are maturing with your years, embracing your duty to the Pharaoh and your responsibility to your land, wanting to work longer and harder to achieve a deeper understanding of your power you make me proud, my apprentice  
  
She blinked again, then burst into laughter. What are you talking about? I want to save up my time so I can have a day off later. I'm not going to just do more work! What do you think I am, crazy?  
  
Mahaado sweatdropped, caught between disappointment and amusement. He sighed, then laughed. Well, I suppose desiring better management of your time is a good start  
  
Mana smiled up at him. You'll let me do it, then?  
  
Mahaado nodded. Very well as long as you truly do apply yourself and attend to your work over the next few days  
  
Mana grinned and hugged her teacher joyfully. I will, I will!  
  
Mahaado smiled and ruffled her hair. I am glad that you are pleased  
  
The young girl let out a sigh of happiness. You really are the greatest ever. Thank you for everything, in these past seven years  
  
Mahaado nodded, tucking her back into bed and pulling up the sheets around her. You are welcome and thank you for these years as well, my daughter He bent over and kissed her forehead very lightly.  
  
Mana smiled in contentment, closing her eyes peacefully. I'm glad that you're happy with me I love you  
  
The high priest smiled back. And I love you Goodnight he whispered as he changed into a light tunic to sleep in. He blew out the candle burning on the desk between their beds, and retired on his mattress.  
  
she replied, already beginning to drift off to sleep. Mana let herself slip into a dream of the future. She already knew exactly where she wanted to go on her day off   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
**********  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Translations  
  
_Aannu Ren, Aannu Reri:_ A Beautiful Name, A Beautiful Time  
  
_Ankhkare: _Life of Ra's spirit  
  
_Imanta:_ [Ankhkare's last name] Landscape of the soul or hidden world  
  
_Bet-Aaraat:_ House of Uraeus. [The uraeus is the cobra on Ankhkare's hat; it's a protective symbol. The uraeus was said to spit fire at approaching enemies.]


	5. Chapter 5: Bet Aaraat

Ever Snow  
By Seena  
  
Author's notes:  
All right, I'm completely guilty. I really got this done about a month ago, and I was going to post it, but I didn't feel like making author's notes, so I just let it sit in my folder. I'm sorry... But school's out for me, so maybe I'll get off my lazy butt and update more. I'm fighting off depression, though, so it still may be awhile... And then there's this huge trip I have for all of July, where I live at my grandparents'. They have no computer, much less the internet, so don't expect much from then. Gah, and I don't have much to say right now, either! Karimu's in the beginning of this chapter; the poor guy really doesn't get much attention. But I like him... he has the Scales... Atemu will make his appearance next chapter... this will be the first time I'm writing for him when he's not the story's villain. I actually LIKE him, now (I like almost everybody by this point, really. Even Zork!), so he won't be anything like he is in my other fanfiction. I really should update them some time, before I completely forget what they're about...   
  
Disclaimer  
Seena: I, um... own the first nineteen DVDs of Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters, the first seven manga (the first five in English, and the sixth and seventh ones in Japanese), and three of the VHS tapes of the original first season of Yu-Gi-Oh! that was never broadcasted in the United States... but I don't actually own Yu-Gi-Oh!. What would a gaijin like me be doing owning something as wonderful and cool as that, anyway?   
  
Ever Snow  
  
Chapter 5: Bet-Aaraat  
  
"Where's the Bet-Aaraat School for Healing and White Magic?" Mana asked, tugging on the high priest's cape to get his attention.  
  
Karimu blinked at her. "…Eastern Thebes."  
  
Mana nodded. "I know that, but WHERE?"  
  
He frowned for a moment, thinking. "I'm not completely sure. Towards the outskirts of the city, near the Nile, I think… Why do you ask?"  
  
"…I'm going to visit there today," she replied.  
  
He nodded. "All right, then. I wish you luck in finding it!"  
  
"Thank you!" she smiled, skipping off to beg for some sweets from the kitchen, to take with her.  
  
"You're welcome," Karimu answered, waving goodbye slightly. He was about to go back to writing his report, when Mokuba came into the room, kicking a stone across the floor and muttering. The high priest smiled slightly. "If you're looking for Mana, she just left."  
  
The young boy glared, then sighed. "No… she wouldn't want me tagging along…"  
  
Karimu blinked. "…Why not? Are you not best friends? Did you two get into an argument…?"  
  
Mokuba kicked his rock harder, resentment and bitterness caressing his every word. "No… but I'll bet she wants to be left alone with her boyfriend…" He practically spat the last word.  
  
"Her… what?" Karimu almost dropped his quill in surprise. "I… did not know she had been seeing anyone! Mahaado is informed, I assume…?"  
  
The young mage trainee shook his head. "I don't think so. But she worked extra hard this week so she could have the day off. To be with him…"  
  
Karimu nodded slowly. "I see… How long have they been together?"  
  
Mokuba frowned. "…Well… they're not actually together. But Mana really, REALLY likes him…"  
  
"…And you are jealous?" The high priest smiled slightly.  
  
The youth shot him a look somewhere between a glare and a pout, but he didn't answer. There was no need to deny what both of them knew.  
  
Karimu studied the boy's face for a long time, leaving Mokuba's thoughts to himself for a while. Finally, he spoke again. "…What's this young man's name?"  
  
"Ankhkare. Ankhkare Imanta…"

"I'm looking for Ankhkare Imanta," Mana smiled up at the secretary – an older woman with rapidly greying hair.  
  
The lady looked her over for a moment, taking in the sight of a young girl with messy brown hair and rough hands. Yet she was dressed in noble clothing, and was as clean as could be. She sported a package tied in what appeared to be fine leather. The lady hesitated a moment. "And who might you be?"  
  
"My name's Mana," she answered. "I'm his friend."  
  
The secretary nodded slowly. "I see… well, the students will be breaking for lunch shortly. I'm afraid I can't permit you in the cafeteria, but you're welcome to wait in the front courtyard. Some of the students eat their lunches outside; perhaps you'll encounter your friend. Is he expecting you?"  
  
Mana smiled slightly, remembering their last conversation. "Yeah! …Maybe not specifically today, but I promised him I'd stop by."  
  
"I see…" she responded with a slight smile, observing the young girl's sapphire eyes shimmer slightly. "Well, then, I hope you both enjoy yourselves."  
  
"I think we will," she replied, grinning in anticipation and excitement. "Thank you, and have a nice day!"  
  
"You do the same," the secretary answered as she went back to filing an application for more herbs.  
  
Mana nodded, and skipped out the door. Humming to herself, she pranced down the short hallway and turned out the door to the front courtyard. She settled for leaning against the wall under a tree. Basking in its shade, she looked to the crystal-blue sky, practically counting the seconds until she'd see Ankhkare again. Around her stirred a refreshing breeze, carrying with it the sweet scent of the earth; the tall grass of the courtyard swayed accordingly. Everything just seemed so beautiful. But even that was nothing compared to the beauty and wonder that she knew was to come.  
  
An intense rush of renewed excitement washed over her when she saw the door on the other side of the courtyard swing open. A gaggle of young students in pale blue robes emerged; although Ankhkare was not with them, Mana's heart started to beat faster. The realization swept over her suddenly – he was close, so close! They were practically breathing the same air, and all that separated them were a few embellished stone walls… She almost panicked out of sheer excitement – she would see him again soon!  
  
Kneeling down by the courtyard's spring and attempting to make out her vague reflection as she ran her fingers through her hair, a sudden wave of fear broke over her. What if he doesn't want to see me…? What if he's busy, or wants to only stay with his other friends? What if I'm just an embarrassment to him? A thousand more similar thoughts flooded through her mind.  
  
Mana reached down and splashed the fresh, cool water against her face, letting her anxiety wash away with any sand or dust that might have accumulated in her pores since she left the palace. He said he'd look forward to it. He wouldn't lie… And I have all day if now's not a good time. …And in the worst-case scenario… at least I'll see him again…  
  
She smiled nervously as she stood once more, brushing off her tunic and straightening it once more. By this time, there were quite a few groups of students lunching; some sat at the tables towards the end of courtyard, while others camped on the grass. Some of the older students just leaned against the fence alongside the road as they held their meals and chatted – but there was no sign of Ankhkare.  
  
After five more minutes, when Mana was considering asking one of the others to do her a favour by going inside and asking Ankhkare to come out, she sensed something… change. Whether it was from instinct, magic, coincidence, or an invisible bond that was already forming between them – she could feel it when he walked through the door. The young priestess' breath caught in her throat slightly as he entered, walking alongside another student; they were engaged in intense conversation.  
  
Mana hesitated for a moment, then gripped her parcel tighter before taking a determined step forward. Yet, once she began moving, she found it hard not to run – her heart beat even faster, and she was eager to be beside him once more. She finally settled for skipping – a happy medium between walking and running.  
  
"…do you expect to survive?" she heard the young, very dark-skinned man ask Ankhkare as she got within earshot.  
  
He laughed slightly in response. "I don't plan on never charging. I do need to live… And so do other people. Life is such a precious thing… Oh!" His eyes met Mana's, and he smiled. "Hello!"  
  
She couldn't help but smile back, absently running her fingers through her chocolate-brown hair once more. The man with Ankhkare glanced between them, then sighed. "I'll see you after the evening exam, Imanta. For the record, I think you're crazy."  
  
"Then, when you learn to fix insanity, perhaps you can try to heal me!" Ankhkare laughed and waved goodbye slightly as his classmate walked away. The pale-skinned man then turned back to Mana. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon! …Did you come all the way out here just to see me or something?"  
  
Mana laughed and blushed slightly. "Well… yeah, sort of… but I wanted to."  
  
Ankhkare blinked, then smiled slightly. "I see… Let's sit down and eat, then. I already had a small lunch inside; I'm not usually a heavy eater mid-day, since I have a large breakfast. Lunchtime is half over, anyway, and I'll have to get back to class, but do you want to picnic until then?"  
  
Mana could hardly contain her happiness – he wanted to be with her! "SURE!" she grinned, skipping over to a nearby tree and sitting down underneath it. Ankhkare followed her example, smiling a little at her enthusiasm. She smiled back happily, and set her parcel down between them. "…It's not much, but I brought a snack for us…"  
  
The white mage smiled slightly, reaching out to begin to undo the package. "Thank you… did you make it yourself?"  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "No… I got it from the kitchens. It's actually leftover breakfast," Mana grinned, enjoying the healer's smile in return.  
  
He laughed, then blinked as he finished unwrapping the parcel. "…'Atayif bi-l-mukassarat? You eat this for breakfast?"  
  
Mana shrugged and nodded. "I did this morning, yeah. We sometimes have a bit of dessert for breakfast. It makes the whole day seem better!"  
  
Ankhkare laughed slightly. "That's true… Your family must be very wealthy, to afford so much sugar and luxury!"  
  
At this, Mana sobered. "I… wouldn't know…"  
  
The young man blinked at her sudden mood change. "…What is it, if you don't mind me asking…?"  
  
Mana bit her lip and looked down. "…I don't know my family. They're all gone…"  
  
Ankhkare blinked and bit his lip. "…I'm sorry. I didn't know…" He gently placed his hand over hers in condolence.  
  
At this, she considerably brightened. "It's okay. Besides, Master Mahaado is a wonderful father to me."  
  
He started to nod, but then blinked. "…Mahaado? The high priest of the palace and the head of the royal guard?"  
  
Mana grinned. "Yeah, him! He let me have today off so I could come visit, because I've worked overtime since my birthday."  
  
Ankhkare's eyes widened slightly, almost unable to believe her. "Really…? Then… are you…?"  
  
Mana nodded proudly. "His apprentice, and future black mage and high priestess of the Pharaoh's court."  
  
He shook his head, stunned. "…I had no idea! You live at the palace, then?"  
  
She nodded. "That's right!"  
  
He laughed slightly in amazement, taking a bit of the golden dessert. "Then it's no wonder this tastes so good – it's food fit for the Pharaoh!"  
  
A bell ringing from within the great stone walls of the Bet-Aaraat school cut the young girl's laughter and answer short. Over the clamour, Ankhkare struggled to be heard: "I have to go; lunchtime is over now!"  
  
Mana nodded, tying up the remainder of the dessert carefully, but waiting for the resounding tones of the bell to fade before replying. "All right! You can keep the leftovers." Before he could protest, she quickly added, "I can get lots more back at the palace."  
  
Ankhkare nodded slightly and stood up; he brushed himself off and took the package. "That's true enough. Thank you, then!"  
  
She smiled up at him. "You're welcome!"  
  
Ankhkare smiled back and offered her his hand to help her up. The little priestess took it, blushing as she got to her feet. "…Listen, if you need any help with your fight, tell me. I'll do whatever you need…"  
  
He blinked. "…Fight? What fight?"  
  
Mana blinked back. "…The one you were talking about with that other student, when you came out. I kind of overheard… You know, about survival, and charging, and peoples' lives on the line…?"  
  
Ankhkare blinked again, then started to laugh. "No, no! We weren't talking about a battle! We were discussing my healing policies. I spend a lot of my off-time in town, practicing what I've learned in school… So not only do I get extra experience, but I help people who need it, too."  
  
She grinned. "Wow, that's so great! So that's what you were up to when we first bumped into each other!"  
  
He nodded, grinning back. "Right! But…" – his smile faded slightly – "I'm afraid I'm a bit ostracized because of it. I heal a lot of slaves and servants and peasants, who can't afford to pay for themselves, so I don't charge them any money."  
  
Mana looked up at him, her bright eyes twinkling with renewed respect and admiration for him. "You heal them for free?! That's so wonderful and sweet and noble!"  
  
Ankhkare laughed and blushed slightly, but shook his head. "Thank you, though I'm only doing the right thing. A poor person has just as much of a right to live as a rich person does. After all, we're all people…"  
  
"Right," Mana agreed, then smiled and added, "Because life is such a precious thing…"  
  
Ankhkare laughed. "Exactly."  
  
The white mage strode away down the path back to the nearest courtyard entrance, then turned back to her just before he reached the door. "…Students have the nighttime off, after dinner-hour. I have a huge evening exam, so I probably won't have enough energy left to go healing… But that doesn't mean that we can't still go to town, if you want to."  
  
Mana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in astonished disbelief. After a few seconds of shock, she managed to stutter, "R-REALLY…?!"  
  
He laughed slightly at her stunned expression and nodded. "Sure! You're fun to spend time with, and you deserve more than fifteen minutes when you worked so hard to get the day off to see me, no?"  
  
His smile practically melted her. She shook her head in amazement, a grin slowly spreading across her face. "…It would be the greatest thing ever! THANK YOU! …As long as you're not just doing it out of pity?"  
  
Ankhkare laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not, don't worry. I'll see you later, then!"  
  
The young black mage grinned happily and waved. "Okay! Bye!" She watched him wave back before going inside with the last of the students from the courtyard.  
  
Mana turned to go, too, smiling as brightly as the sun. Looking to the sky and basking in the warmth of Ra's blessed rays, she let out a contented sigh… Then, unable to contain her growing bliss and excitement any more, she let out a loud whoop and began dancing around happily. Some of the students in the hallways looked on with amusement through the window-holes as they snickered at her; people on the street looked over the fence and stopped and stared.  
  
But Mana was oblivious to it all, for there was only one thing that mattered: Ankhkare wants to spend more time with me!Translations  
  
Bet-Aaraat: "House of Uraeus". [The uraeus is the cobra on Ankhkare's hat; it's a protective symbol. The uraeus was said to spit fire at approaching enemies.]  
  
Atayif bi-l-mukassarat: Atayif with mixed nuts. [Atayif is a round pastry kind of like a pancake, though it's a bit smaller and thicker.] It's an Egyptian dessert, and it's really good. I'll gladly e-mail the recipe to anyone interested, or I'll post it in next chapter's notes if enough people ask about it. 


End file.
